Over 100 cystinosis patients are being treated with either cysteamine or phosphocysteamine in a multi-center study. Treatment is very helpful to these patients, and optimum dose levels are being established. A rapid, reliable assay for cysteamine has been established, and pharmacokinetic studies are being done.